


2.14.12

by GleeGirl1221



Series: Writing Samples [2]
Category: disney rpg
Genre: M/M, don't read if you're triggered by the warnings above!!, i think, this is purely au!, this isn't canon!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5903779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleeGirl1221/pseuds/GleeGirl1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason why Bambi doesn't like Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2.14.12

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very messed up "journal entry" for when I joined my very first Disney rp to get into my character's head since he was a messed up boy as well. This is posted only for writing reference, nothing else.
> 
> Originally written: March 2014.

Bambi groaned and stretched his body as he turned to his left side, grabbing his phone and squinted when he turned it on seeing the bright light. As his eyes adjusted to the bright light, he looked to see what the time and date was and grimaced as he saw the date, _February 14, 2014_. The curly haired boy hated Valentine's Day. He hated how couples were everywhere. He hated how every non-single person were just flaunting their relationship to the singles. He hated that couples thought that Valentine's Day was the only day for couples to show their love for each other. He especially hated the fact that everyone was just _so_ _goddamn_ _happy_.

 

The curly haired boy didn't always dislike Valentine's Day. He didn't always used to scoff at the couples smiling at each other on the street, and he didn't mind seeing the color red. He used to like Valentine's Day and he thought that it was a sweet and cute holiday. He liked staying up the night before with his mother, writing cards for his whole class. He liked coming home from school to read the nice cards that the other classmates wrote about him and he really liked eating the chocolate and other candy that was shared with him. This all changed when he started to hang out with his new found friends. Nick and the others thought that Valentine's Day was stupid and was a crappy holiday, and wanting friends, Bambi went along with the assumption and pretended to hate Valentines Day, for them, for Nick.

 

But the main reason why the brunette hates Valentine's Day was because of two years ago, _February 14, 2012_. He didn't even try pretending to hate it, hate and sorrow had already filled his heart. He even broke down crying last Valentine's Day as the horrible memories filled his mind.

  
**+++**

 

"Yo B. Want one?" the ring leader, Nick, asked as he shoved a pack of cigarettes in the curly boy's face. The brunette didn't want to look like a pussy in front of the other male so he took one of the cigarettes in his hand and waited for the other boy to light it up, so Bambi could suck it in.

 

He doesn't necessarily like the way the smoke fills up in his lungs and burns them, but if it's getting himself kudos from his friends, then he's okay. He's been doing a lot of things to make the others happy and proud. He's been lying, cheating, skipping classes, been smoking cigarettes, been smoking pot, been out clubbing and partying, been screwing around with girls. He's been so sneaky that his father hadn't even noticed it, or maybe he did and just didn't care to talk to him about it.

 

"Since it's Valentine's Day today, we should celebrate this holiday by going to the club tonight" Nick said randomly, causing the everyone in the group, Bambi included, to look at him and they all nodded in agreement. No one could pass up clubbing. They were all around the ages of seventeen to eighteen years old, while Bambi was only fourteen, though for a fourteen year old, he was quite tall and muscular, so it wasn't hard for the whole group, even Bambi, to fool the bodyguards with fake IDs.

 

**+++**

 

Already after drinking six shots, the curly haired boy was pissed drunk and was currently grinding some half naked lady on the dance floor. His hands were on her waist and she was grinding her ass down his crotch, making it stir as friction was created. He groaned at his he felt his prick harden and he rolled his body against hers to feel more. Bambi felt himself being pulled away and when he was pulled back into the bar, he turned around angrily and saw Nick. "What the fuck Nick? I was gonna get some" Bambi said pissed off that the older boy was being a cockblock. He put his hands angrily on his hips, demanding some sort of response from the other male. He saw Nick's face turn into a blood curling smile, and the green eyed boy felt scared for a second. "You're such a pretty boy" Nick murmured, coming closer to the younger boy, his hand caressing Bambi's cheek.

 

Bambi was now pretty weirded out, wondering why Nick was being like this, why he was acting this way. "H-hey Nick. It's alright man, lemme just go back to the girl" the curly haired boy replied a bit tentatively as he tried to turn his head back to the girl, but couldn't because the older boy had a strong grip on his jaw, making him whimper from the pain. "You don't need her. You have other options." the older boy said, whispering into his ear, growling slightly.

 

The older boy started to drag the younger boy into the bathroom stalls and Bambi started panicking, not knowing what the older boy had planned, and started to kick and scream, though it was useless with the loud music playing. He suddenly felt a sharp pain and immediately brought one of hands to his cheek, realizing that he had just been slapped. "You'll get more than just a slap, if you don't behave" Nick growled, tightening his grip on the brunette's arm as they made their way through the crowd and into the empty bathroom, the older boy locking it as they got inside.

 

Nick checked underneath the stalls to see if anyone was there and found that it was only him and Bambi. Nick quickly walked towards Bambi, who was trying to back up to get away. Bambi suddenly felt a pair of lips kissing his own, and Bambi didn't move. The sudden realization came to him that a guy was kissing him. A guy, not a girl, but a guy. He quickly turned his head to the side, not wanting to kiss Nick, only to receive another slap on his cheek. "Don't you fucking turn your head away from me" Nick said, anger thick in his voice as he felt the older boy's hands grip his jaw and he felt himself being kissed again.

 

Bambi felt tears prick in his eyes because, he didn't want this at all. He didn't want his friend to do this. He suddenly heard a knock on the door and he heard Oliver talking. He felt hope surge through him as he called out Oliver's name, wanting the other male to help him. Nick turned around and opened the door slightly, so he could let Oliver and the rest of the group in. The curly haired boy was gleaming with happiness, thinking that everyone would help him out, but his hopes and dreams were shattered as he saw the evil glints in all the boy's eyes and felt his heart drop to his stomach. He saw all the boys huddle around him and Bambi started to make a run for it, but two of the guys quickly held him and pinned him down to the ground.

 

The curly haired boy felt tears stream on his face, feeling really terrified and flinched as he heard one of the older boys bark 'stop crying you piece of shit'. The curly haired boy lips quivered as he tried to stop himself from crying. He suddenly felt his clothes being ripped apart and he looked at Nick with wide eyes as he tried to get rid of the tight grasp that was being held onto him. "FUCK. LEMME GO. STOP PLEASE" he screamed before the sound escaping his lips was being muffled as he felt another boy's lips on his. The green eyed boy bit on the other male's tongue making the other guy's eyes turn dark with anger and felt his whole body being flipped over.

 

He heard one of the boy's tell him to count, but Bambi didn't know what to count for. He then heard a loud smack and immediately felt a sharp sting on his on ass as he yelped in pain, and tried to scramble away only to be held in his place. "Count" the male barked, and Bambi tried to do his best to count as he felt tears prick his eyes again.

 

After what seemed like forever, the slaps to his cheeks stopped but now he was crying so hard. He felt someone pull down his pants, the brunette didn't turn around to look and see, and felt his boxers being pulled as well. He was turned over and saw that Nick was hovering over him and Bambi was thrashing, knowing what was happening. He wasn't exactly a virgin when it came to girls but with guys, the curly haired boy never really did anything with them.

 

Bambi cried out in pain as he felt the older boy slam his hips into his hole and Bambi felt that his insides were tearing apart. He felt like he was dying, he felt like he was being ripped apart. He felt his mouth being pulled apart as he felt Oliver's cock being thrust into his mouth while he was being fucked into his ass by Nick. The other boys were stroking Bambi's prick so it would harden as well, and Bambi mentally cursed himself when he felt himself moan, causing Oliver to moan as well.

 

After many painful minutes later, he felt the pain in his ass go away but the outcome was much worse, he was moaning. He didn't want to moan. He didn't want to show that he felt good or that this was acceptable to him. He hated this. It didn't matter how many times he was telling them to stop, the older boys just didn't listen and continued to fuck him even harder. The older boys had switched rounds, so that two new guys were now fucking him. The brunette felt himself being picked up and he didn't know what was happening before he screamed out in pain as he felt another guy's prick go inside of him, so that he was now being fucked by two cocks in his ass.

 

The green eyed boy was crying so hard, letting the tears fall, not caring it made him look wimpy, it just hurt so bad and he wanted it to stop. He was ashamed of himself. He was being humiliated by these people he called his "friends". He was more ashamed that even though he wasn't enjoying this, his prick was and he couldn't help when moans escaped from his mouth, feeling heat bubble up inside his stomach. With a strangled cry, Bambi felt his climax hit him and came, spurting huge amounts. He felt the other males come inside his holes and pulled out from him.

 

Bambi wasn't very sure when he passed out, but when he woke up, he was lying, in the bathroom, naked and bruised. He tried to get up but ended up collapsing, since his legs were weak to help him. The curly haired boy eventually got up and winced when he felt immense pain in his ass. He slowly put on his clothes and walked out of the bathroom and made his way home, noticing that his father wasn't at home, and immediately started to cry when he hit his bed, feeling tired, used and _broken_.

 


End file.
